What a beautiful Day
by chingu.ya
Summary: Read and find out : suju story hankyung/OC
1. How the?

It was a beautiful day in Burlington. 'Ahhh, what I beautiful day…' I thought as I got out of my friends car after being dropped off at school. I walked into the school, wearily. I was pretty tired from reading last night. I went to my locker and opened it before shoving my stuff inside it. Suddenly I felt a slap on my back. I jumped around to see one of my best friends standing right in front of me.

"Hey Jess!" Megan yelled. She wore her favourite black shirt with 'X-men' written across the front. She had on black capris and her black skateboard shoes.

I smiled sarcastically. "Hey…" I said rubbing my back. "What was the slap for?"

"Oh nothing," she said, smiling.

"Megan! Jess!" someone yelled from down the hall. We both looked to see our other best friend, Carleigh, walking towards us.

I gave her the peace sign. "Hey Car!"

"Hey Carl!" Megan said waving.

"My name is Carleigh, not Carl!" She said pouting.

Meg sighed. "Oh well, let's go up stairs!"

I nodded, but first put my binder that I needed, my ipod, my book, wallet, glasses, etc in my brown bag, then shut my locker and locked it. We walked up the stairs and headed to Megan and Carleigh's locker.

After getting their stuff we headed back towards the stairs, since our first class was on the first floor. As we neared the top of the stairs I looked over at my two best friends. "I hate it when the halls are so crowed!"

"Deck the halls with bows of people! Tra-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la!" Megan sang as we squeezed through the crowds of people.

"Gahh! We'll never make it out alive!" Carleigh said jokingly.

I laughed. Suddenly I was shoved to the side, more strongly than I thought. I burst out through the crowd of people, which was when I noticed that I was about to fall down the stairs. 'Oh shit!' I screamed in my head as I crashed down the stairs and through the window. Everything went dark.

My eyes shot open, which made me regret doing so. 'Ow my eyes!' I tried to see where I was but I couldn't see anything. I sat up and looked down at my hands. They were covered in blood. I looked up again, but this time to see several silhouette figures standing 10 feet away from me. I slowly got to my knees, though I realized my body was too weak. I fell back onto the ground. It went dark yet again.

Once again I woke. This time I was in a dimmed room. I was lying on a bed. Looking around, I spotted one of the "silhouette figures" sitting at the end of my bed. I opened my mouth to speak, but as I tried a sharp pain ran down my throat. I grabbed in, it was wet.

"I wouldn't try talking," He took off the glasses he was wearing. "You've lost a lot of blood." The man had some kind of accent; it was kinda hard to understand him.

My eyes widened at his words. I tried to talk again; I cleared my throat and attempted to talk as clearly as I could. "Where am I?

"I found you in the middle of a field when I was out walking through it. Then I found you; I could see ya were bleeding like crazy so I couldn't just leave you, so I brought you back here, my home, in Korea."

I nodded. 'Korea?!' I thought, 'Woahhh…' "Thank you'" I still couldn't talk properly. I tried to smile, but my lips cracked. They were dry from the blood that was on them.

"My names Kibum, if you were wondering."

"Names Jess."

"Jess, what happened to you?"

"Last thing I remember was…being pushed down the stairs and then I fell through a window, then it went dark and I woke up in the field where you found me. Annd, that's when I noticed I was covered in blood,"

"Yikes, that explains all these cuts," he pointed to all the deep looking cuts on my legs, arms, face/neck and stomach. "Well you're welcome to stay here. Actually, you might have to because you can't really get around by yourself."

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome." He smiled, "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, uhh, Canada" I responded, looking down at the blanket that was spread over me. I heard him sigh; I looked up to see him looking at me. "Kibum-oppa, who else was with you?" I asked. "When you found me in the field, I remember seeing more than one person."

"There were 13 of us, including me, they're my friends, band members, family basically…" he explained.

"Band members?" I questioned in Korean.

Kibum smiled. "You speak Korean?" (Speaking in Korean now)

I nodded. "Yeah, thought this might be easier for you."

"Yeah, thanks. Well, I'm in a band called 'Super Junior'," Kibum responded again.

'Where have I heard that name before?' I asked inside my head. 'That name sounds so familiar…' I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out why the name sounded so familiar. 'Super Junior, the Korean Boy band…and this is…Kibum…from Super Junior…oh my God!' "Yes, yes! I know who you are!" I said getting to my knees. A pain shot down my throat again, along with my legs. 'Ow…that hurt.' I held my legs.

"Do you?" Kibum asked, pushing me down onto the bed, forcing me to lie down.

"Yeah! I'm a huge fan!" I said, trying to contain my excitement. I jumped up and down. "This is so exciting!" Yet another pain shot down my throat, I gasped and grabbed my throat.

"Alright, enough excitement. You're starting to bleed again," he said, grabbing a cloth from the night stand beside the bed. He placed it gently on my throat. It was quite warm, I didn't know if that was from the blood, or if it was soaked in warm water before. "You should probably rest Jess; I'll come and check on you later."

'How am I supposed to sleep when I know that the other 12 members of Super Junior are in the other room?!' I thought to myself. "Ok," I stated simply.

He smiled then got off the bed and walked to the door. I smiled back and nodded, before closing my eyes and drifting off the sleep. I didn't really dream of anything, but I was almost positive I could hear noises, don't know from where, but I could hear them. I shot my eyes open to find 5 men around my bed. "Kibum!" I yelled, not taking my eyes off them.

Kibum ran into the room frantically. "What?" he asked, lookin at all the guys sitting on my bed. "Yah! What are you doing in here?" he ran over the side of the bed.

"We just wanted to see how she was feeling!" one of the guys said.

"Yeah, we weren't doing anything to her, just waiting for her to wake up," another man explained.

"More like waking her up!" Kibum exclaimed, trying to get them off my bed.

"Oppa, its fine..." I said in defense.

Kibum sighed. "Alright, well these are some of the other members of Super Junior… Heechul, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kangin, Hankyung and Donghae, the rest are in a different room in this apartment." I nodded and smiled at them all, excitement drifted through my body, almost making me explode.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" They all said in unison, bowing their heads.

"Wahhh!" I screamed and flew at the members. "I'm a huge fan of yours! I can't believe you're actually here…I'm actually here!!"

"Ahh, get her off!" Heechul yelled, trying to push me off.

I got off all of them. "Sorry…" I blushed and went back to where I was laying before. "I guess my excitement can't control itself." I looked down at my lap; blood had soaked through my pants, 'Damnit! Stupid legs!'

I looked back at them all; they were looking at me in horror. "What?" I asked, scared at the looks I was receiving.

--To be continued!!--


	2. I Guess This is It

"You're throat! A-a-and your legs!" Eunhyuk yelled. He grabbed another clothe from the bedside table and held it to my throat, while Siwon grabbed a towel and lifted my shorts up my legs to soak up the blood.

"Damn, I really gotta get a hold of myself." I put my hands into fists and tucked my arms into my sides.

Siwon patted my leg, I cringed. "It's ok; you can't blame yourself."

I tried to smile at him, after he patted my cut, bleeding legs 'Damn him…' "True dat…hey, what time is it?"

"It's almost 5," Hankyung answered.

"Are you hungry?" Donghae asked.

I sighed at the site of his cute smile. "Yes, I am actually."

"Then come! We'll make you something yummy!" Donghae and Eunhyuk said grabbing my arms as they gently helped me out of the bed.

"Here, I'll give you a piggyback, that'll probably be better than supporting her while she tries to walk," Siwon suggested as Eunhyuk and Sungmin helped me onto his back. I wrapped my hands around his neck, although not too tight, I didn't want to strangle him. I put my chin on his shoulder and leaned my head against his. 'Siwon, THE Siwon is actually giving me a piggyback ride! Woahhh…' I could smell his hair, strawberry scented shampoo? I looked around the room one last time before we left. I spotted a brown bag sitting on a chair beside the bed. 'T-t-that's my bag! How the hell did I get here?!' I tried to get free from Siwon's grasp and jumped from his back, but ended up doing a face plant onto the hard wood floor. There was a huge 'BANG'.

"Oh my God!" Siwon said, kneeling on the floor.

"What the hell!" Heechul said shaking me to try and get me to wake up. Hankyung turned me over onto my back. They all saw that my face was bleeding.

I slowly opened my eyes. "Oh god…OW!" I yelled, grasping my head. "Why?! Why do I have to be so damn stupid?!"

Donghae knelt down beside me holding a clothe, he gently placed it on the gash that went from my forehead to my lip line (along the side of my face). I cringed, it really stung. I groaned, waiting patiently for Donghae to finish rubbing my face. I wasn't exactly in the best mood, but I will admit, it was my own fault that I was so damn stupid.

"Kangin, can you carry her to the living room?" Eunhyuk asked, helping me up from the ground. I tried to smile at him, as sincerely as I could.

"Thank yo Eunhyukie-oppa," I said before being swept into Kangin's arms and believe me, it wasn't that romantic.

"Don't think my arms are muscular?" Kangin asked jokingly as we walked into the living room.

"Don't flatter yourself," I responded, smirking. I looked around curiously; I hadn't been out here yet. Kangin put me down on the couch carefully, trying not to crush my legs in the process. "Thank you Oppa!" I said.

"No problem," He smiled.

"Alright, not that we've gotten to the kitchen without anyone diving onto the hard wood floor, what would you like to eat?" Kibum asked, looking through the fridge for something tasty.

"Oooo! Make Ramen!" Kangin said bolting over to the table where the items were that Kibum had just taken out of the fridge.

"Hyung, this is for Jess, not you…" Eunhyuk complained, pulling the items out of Kangin's reach.

"Yah! I'm hungry!" Kangin whined, pushing Eunhyuk out of the way playfully.

"Aren't we all?" Donghae asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Yah! Donghae, help me with dinner," Kibum said. I looked at him, laughing. He got up right after taking a seat.

"The last time Donghae cooked ramen, the water boiled over and the noodles were fried…" Eunhyuk complained.

"Alright, fine, Hankyung then, make some Beijing fried rice!" Siwon suggested.

My eyes shifted to the man sitting across from me. He smiled before getting up to help make dinner. I smiled before looking down at my lap. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, unintentionally. I soon felt someone shaking me; I'm guessing they were trying to wake me up.

"Yah Jess! Wake up!" I heard a voice yell.

I slowly opened my eyes, tired as hell. "Hmm what?"

"Foods ready!" Hankyung said, holding up the dishes that were set at the table. I slid onto the floor beside him and waited for my food to be served. 'Oooo yum! Rice and noodles!' I thought as Hankyung scooped some rice into a dish for me and poured me some ramen. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," he replied.

I picked up my chopsticks and attempted at eating the rice and ramen. 'I was never good at eating with these things…' "Yah! I have an idea, let's learn English!" I suggested before shoving a chopstick full (?) of rice in my mouth.

"English!" Eunhyuk yelled, "Nice weather!"

I laughed. "Indeed, I think…I haven't been outside yet, so I wouldn't know." I set my chopsticks down. "Ok, what's this?" I asked pointing to the cup in front of me.

"That's a…" Siwon's face had a blank expression on it. We all laughed.

"A cup!" Kibum yelled.

"Yes!" I said, giving him a thumb's up. "What about this?" I asked again pointing the bowl in front of me.

"Plate!" Donghae said, with a heavy accent.

"Woo! High five!" He held my hand up and slapped it against his.

"Alright Kangin, this one's for you…what is…this?" I asked, holding up the chopsticks.

His mouth was open, he looked absolutely clueless. "Uhhh…chopsticks!"

"Bravo!" I said, clapping.

"Since you answered that right, you get to clean up after dinner," Eunhyuk said. We all laughed.

Kangin got onto his knees pointing to Eunhyuk across the table. "Yah! Not fair…" We all laughed. I got up and walked out of the room, going to sit on the couch, I had suddenly gotten a huge headache. I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard the couch creak from beside me. I opened up my left eye to see how was disturbing my peace. It was Siwon. 'Wasn't expecting him…' "Hello…" I said, moving my feet to make more room for him.

He smiled. "Hi."

"Can I help you?"

"No, I just wanted to get away from the noise, and you looked lonely,"

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Oppa…"

He nodded as well. "So tell me about yourself…even though you've been here for a little while, we don't really know you that well…not saying that's a bad thing but…"

"Yeah, I've been resting," I said. "Well…" I tried to think how I could tell him about myself; it really shouldn't be this hard… "Uhhh, well I'm from Canada, I honestly have no idea how I got here… I think I fell through a time warp kinda thing…I don't know, but yeah, I know Korean, obviously and English. I have 2 brothers, one older and one younger. All my relatives are guys, except for 1 older girl cousin, but she doesn't really count because I never see her. Ummm… well I go to church and I'm a massive fan of foreign music, especially Super Junior."

"Very interesting..." he said, smiling. "You go to church? I do too!"

"Yeah, that's sweet" I said, smiling at him and giving him a high five. "I'm also really interested in music… I play the flute and I'm planning on being a musician or a music teacher. Well I'd like to teach either of those either here or in Japan…"

"That's really cool!" he stated.

"Yupp, what about you? Tell me about you now," I said putting my arms around my knees and resting my head between them. The time had passed quiet quickly with Siwon and I talking about our lives. He was actually a really interesting person. Soon all the Super Junior members that shared the apartment joined in, but by then I had gotten really tired and fell asleep.

"Come on, let's put her back in the bed, we can all share 1 room…" Donghae suggested sitting on floor beside the coach I was asleep on.

"Alright, I'll carry her," Hankyung stated, picking up my limp body. He walked into the now spare room and laid me on the bed. Everyone else followed him into the room.

"What are we gunna do for pajamas? She doesn't have any…" Eunhyuk said noticing I hadn't brought any clothes.

"Well, she can borrow one of our pairs…" Siwon stated.

"Yeah, it's only for one night, then we can take her shopping tomorrow," Kibum agreed with Siwon.

"Well, she's not wearing mine," Kangin said, walking out of the room.

"Not mine either…" Heechul joined Kangin.

"She can wear mine," Eunhyuk, Donghae and Hankyung said at the same time. They looked at each other and ran out of the room then back in, all holding pajamas.

Eunhyuk walked up to my bed and shook me. "Jess, you can wear my pajamas…"

I opened my eyes wearily. "Huh…what?" I rubbed my eyes, 'Why'd they have to wake me up…the punks!' I dropped my head against the pillow again, trying to get them to leave me alone.

"Nahh, Jess you can wear mine…" Hankyung said, handing them to me.

I rolled over onto my back so I could see them. "I'm tired…go away!"

"But you can't sleep in your clothes…just pick a pair of pajamas, get dressed and you'll be back in bed before you know it!" Donghae said, inching towards me.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, walked around and grabbed Hankyung's monkey pajamas. I didn't even care what they looked like.

Eunhyuk and Donghae had their mouths open and yelling at Hankyung when I came back out of the bathroom from getting changed. 'These are actually really comfortable…' I walked past the 3 boys who were still standing in front of my door and flopped down onto the bed, nearly passing out from exhaustion. "Now go away," I said pointing at them with my face buried in the pillows. Right after saying that, I fell asleep.


	3. Contact!

Morning came way too quickly for me, I heard a really loud ring that sounded a hell of a lot like my phone alarm coming from s

Morning came way too quickly for me, I heard a really loud ring that sounded a hell of a lot like my phone alarm coming from somewhere in the room. I sprang out of bed to find out where the ring was coming from. I looked down to see that the legs of my pajamas were completely soaked through with blood, 'Hankyung is going to kill me…' I smacked my hand over my eyes. 'Okay, we'll deal with that later…I gotta find my phone…"

I checked underneath the bed, in the dressers, in the sheet covers on the bed. I ran into the bathroom and found that the ring was getting louder. 'Where the hell is it coming from?!' I rummaged through the cupboards. 'Wait…' I looked on the floor to find my shorts on the floor. I grabbed them and opened the buttoned pocket, to find my cell phone. 'No WAY! How did this survive the insane fall out the 2nd story window at school?!' I stood up and glanced at myself in the mirror… "Ahhh!!" I yelled, I put my hands on my face, 'what the hell happened?!' Not only did the time-warp bring me to Korea, but it made me older, I looked at least 20 years old. I looked at the rest of my body (full body mirror) I looked a lot skinnier then I last noticed… 'What the hell…' I rubbed my hair… 'I'm going insane…' I ran back into my room and jumped onto the bed. I flipped my phone open to see that there was no signal. "Damnit…" I muttered. "Please work! Please!" I yelled at the phone. I closed it and through it beside me.

The front screen lit up saying '1 New Text Message', my eyes widened. 'What? How? When? Whaa?!' I flipped open the phone to see I that the text message was from Megan. It read: 'Hi Jess, I know you won't answer this, I just wanted to send this cause Carleigh and I never got to say goodbye…even though you won't get this, unless telus has signal in heaven. Anyways, you were a really good friend, so bye forever'. I clicked the reply button and quickly typed my message out: 'MEGAN! CARLEIGH! I'M NOT DEAD! GUYS! I'M IN KOREA!! I must have fallen through some kind of time warp… I'm in Korea… AND IM AT SUPER JUNIORS APARTMENT!!' I clicked send, praying it would go through. "YES!" I nearly jumped off the bed because I was so excited.

I ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch. I was too excited to sleep. I flipped open my phone yet again to find a new message from Meg: 'Who ever you are, you have a sick and twisted mind to even think about responding… we just lost our friend and you have the nerve to make sick jokes like this… you bastard!'. I groaned and clicked the respond button again. 'Megan Lee Van Reisen! I am not a bastard… this is Jess! Jessica! Jessica Jo-Anne Rudy! I'm not some random person who picked up this phone and decided to play some sick joke on you… I swear on my life, it's me and I AM in Korea, staying with Super Junior!'

'How can you swear on your life? You're dead!!'

'Megan… if you don't believe me then fine…go on the computer…I'm going to send you a picture…' I shut my phone and raced into the guys' room. "Yah! I need some help here! EMERGENCY!' I heard some groaning as I ran out of the room. I looked around for a computer, 'A Ha! Found it…but how the hell do I use this keyboard?!' Ya know what? Screw it… "I need a cell phone! One that has a camera!" 5 zombie looking boys walked into the room, I looked over and jumped. "Oh my God!" I put my hand over my heart, "don't do that…" I hissed.

They just made some sort of sound as they passed by me and collapsed on the couch or the floor beside the couch. "Cell phone! Pronto! Please! Emergency!" I yelled at them, "If you don't get up then I'll fill a bucket with water and dump it on you guys. Now get up!" I kicked the sides of Eunhyuk's body. Donghae, Siwon and Hankyung lay on the floor beside him and Heechul was passed out of the couch. Eunhyuk got up from the floor and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a black cell phone and tossing it to me. He sat back on the floor getting ready to fall over.

"Ahh! No you don't, I need help working this thing… I'm not used to Korean cell phones…" I said grabbing his arm so he wouldn't fall back again. He grabbed the phone, sliding it open. He clicked the buttons a few times before calling me to sit beside him. "I need to send a picture of me and a Suju member to my friend's phone…" I explained. He turned the back of the phone towards me and him; I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. We both smiled at the camera as it flashed.

"What's your friend's phone number?" Eunhyuk asked.

"1 905 807 5389" I said, as he punched it into his phone. He slid it shut again then collapsed on the floor. I raised an eyebrow… 'You'd think they were hung over…' My phone vibrated in my hand. I flipped it open to see another new text from Megan: 'Oh my God Jess! How the hell did you get to Korea?! And stay with Suju!? I saw the picture you sent…'

'I don't know, I fell out the window and when I woke up I was in a field… then I passed out again, and I was in a room with Kibum, he said they found me and I can stay with them… I have huge cuts on my arms, legs and face. I'm gunna call you ok?' I shut the phone again and ran into the kitchen, searching for a phone. I found one on the wall; I tried to figure out what the symbols said; I was never good at reading Korean. I finally figured it out… the phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Megan?!"

"Jess? How the hell…explain everything! You're on speaker phone, Carleigh's here…"

"Carleigh! I miss you guys so much. Yeah, I don't even know half of it…when I fell I think I fell through a time-warp thing… I don't really know, but I'm older, I'm like 20! And I'm skinnier too!"

"Zoh my God!"

"I know, and I'm actually staying at Super Junior's apartment…it's just like 'Suju Full House'…do you want to talk to someone? You remember Korean right?"

"Oh my God, I don't know what I would say…who alls at the apartment?"

"Kangin, Kibum, Siwon, Heechul, Hankyung, Donghae and Eunhyuk."

"That's exactly like Full House…" Carleigh said,

"I know eh?? But it's amazing…yo, I'm really really sorry you guys, I have to go…I'll text you guys and email you guys everyday I swear…I'll call yo too! I miss you guys so much, I wish you could be here…but I think the only way you could do it is fall through the same time-warp thing…"

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly in with jumping out a 2 story window…" Carleigh answered.

"We'll see…" Megan stated.

"What?? Megan, I'm not jumping out a window…" Carleigh yelled back at her.

We all laughed. "Well guys, I love you and miss you tons! I'll talk to you soon!"

"Bye Jess!" Carleigh and Megan said in unison. I heard a bit of sadness in their voices, well yeah, I'm really sad too; I don't want to stop talking to them.

"Bye you guys, oh and by the way, tell DY I love him…please…" I said before clicking the off button. I looked up from the phone; I was in my room, 'how'd I get here? I must have instinctively walked back to my room while I was on the phone…' I walked out of my room to find all the guys in the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast ma homies?!" I asked walking up the table and sitting on the floor.

"Beijing fried rice!" Kibum said, holding up his bowl of rice.

"Oooo yummy!" I said before picking up a bowl of rice. "Hankyung did you make this?" I shoved a pile of rice into my mouth. 'It was really good'.

"Yeah," he said smiling.

"My compliments to the chef! High-five!" I held my hand out and he slapped his hand against it. "So what are the plans for today?"

"Shopping!" Eunhyuk yelled.

"Sweet! I'm in need of new clothes," I put down my finished bowl of rice. 'Damn that's some good stuff…I'm gunna need to get the recipe'. "But…I don't have any Korean money…"

We can help you out with that part," Hankyung said, smiling.

I sighed, "Alright…but I'm having a shower first…" I stood up and walked to the bathroom to do my business.


	4. Spilled

Woo! The mall, it was my first time being out in Korea. 'This is totally amazing, too bad Megan and Carleigh can't be here to see this…' I thought as we wondered around the mall for a decent store. I was on Hankyung's back, since my legs hurt too much for walking, and no I wasn't using that as an excuse. There were still deep cuts on my legs and arms and face. "Why aren't there any stores with my style of clothing?!" I pouted and rested my chin on Hankyung's shoulder.

"It wouldn't hurt to wear a skirt or anything ya know…" Donghae said, walking beside Hankyung.

"I _hate _skirts though! I might as well just shop at a guys clothing store…" I stated sighing loudly.

"What about that store?" Leeteuk recommended from behind us.

I looked to see what store he was talking about. "Fine…" I tightened my grip around Hankyung's neck, although not enough to strangle him. We all walked into the store, I'm pretty sure we all felt out of place in the store… it was kinda girly, which wasn't my style… or the guys. I slid of Hankyung's back and looked around the store… 'Where to start…' I looked at the racks of clothing, 'ewww…'

"What about this?" Kangin said, holding up a deep red tank top, looking like 3 times smaller than my size.

"Kangin…grow up!," I stated, grabbing the shirt and smacking him with it. I walked over to another rack of clothing, finding some shirts that I liked, 'I can finally wear clothes that I like and not worry about trying to find a large! Yes!' I also found some jeans and shorts, BONUS! I walked over to the guys, who seemed to looking for clothes to buy me also. "I found some clothes," I held up the things I found.

"Alright, let's go pay," Siwon said, putting his arms around my shoulder and leading me to the cashier. I put my things up on the counter and before I knew it my things were paid for. "Thank you so much Siwon-oppa!" I beamed up at him; he smiled down at me and winked. I could feel my cheeks go red again. I grabbed the bag with my clothes in it and headed back to the group of guys standing just outside the store entrance.

"Now what store?" Sungmin asked, he looked so cute.

"We're not going home now?" I asked, giving a confused look.

"Not quite yet, we just got here!" Yesung exclaimed, linking arms with me as we started to walk past the stores.

"But I don't want to spend anymore of your money, I hate taking people's money," I said, pouting.

"Just pretend it's your birthday," Ryeowook said happily.

"My birthday isn't for 4 months," I declared, "I've only been here for like 2 days, you hardly know me, yet you're willing to let me spend your money. You guys have already done me a huge favor by letting me stay in your home."

"Even if we don't know you that well, we couldn't just let you bleed to death in that field. Besides, we'll get to know each other as time progresses," Kyuhyun spoke up, he looked adorable.

"Kyuhyunie is right," Donghae explained, "and we've liked having you around."

I blushed. 'They're so sweet.', "Thanks guys…"

"Well, now that we've spilled our hearts out to each other, can we keep shopping?" Heechul asked jokingly.

I raised my eyebrow. "What a noob," I muttered to myself, grabbing Donghae's arm and walked into another store, not even knowing what kind of store it was. I looked around to see the store was a lingerie store. 'Well, that's kinda embarrassing…' I ran out of the store, my eyes wide. "Anyone got cash on em?" I asked the boys.

A few of them scavenged through their pockets to find cash. I groaned as Kangin, Leeteuk and Hankyung gave me some money, I had no idea how much it was, since I wasn't used to the currency. "How much is this?" I asked, examining the numerous won bills.

"In dollars, it's about 200," Kibum said, sitting down on the bench.

My eyes widened. "Guys, I'm not taking this much from you…" I gave a few bills back to Hankyung before walking back in the store. "You guys stay here ok? I'll be back soon." They all nodded before they sat down on the nearby benches.

I sighed and went to the cashier to pay for the 'undergarments' I had picked out, I dug in my pocket for the cash I was given before handing it to the cashier and walking out of the store. The boy's were still standing and sitting around the entrance as I walked up.

"Come on…" I said awkwardly, limping past them. Some jumped to their feet and some were just, well lazy? "We're goin home now…"

"Why?" Eunhyuk asked.

"I'm sick of the mall, I wanna go home…" I whined.

They shrugged and caught up with me as we walked out of the mall. "Do you want a piggyback ride J?" Eunhyuk asked.

I looked at him a raised my eyebrow, 'never heard that nickname before…', "Sure Eunhyukie!" I smiled and jumped onto his back. He started to run fast and I let go of his neck and let my arms out. "Woo! Korea!" I yelled in English as we ran down an alley way, with the rest of the Super Junior members following behind us.

"I love Korea!" I yelled as the wind blew through my hair. "Eunhyukie, you can slow down now!" I patted him on the shoulder.

"Eh?" he asked, turning his head slightly.

"You can slow down now…" I said in his ear, before he sped up even more. I screamed, "Eunhyukie-oppa!" I smiled and laughed as he sped around like a horse. "Oppa wait! Slow down!" I tightened my grip around his neck so my face was right beside his. "Oppa, oppa! Stop!" I laughed as he slowed down. I rested my head on his shoulder as I laughed. "You're a funny one Eunhyukie-oppa."

He laughed as he turned the corner. "Where home…" I smiled and got down from his back. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for the ride Eunhyukie." I went up on my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. I turned around to see the rest of Super Junior catching up. They all seemed to be out of breath, well ya; they just ran 4 blocks to keep up with us. I laughed at them all.

"Oh hush, you're lucky, _you_ got a ride," Shindong said, bending over with his hands on his knees.

"Yeah, you didn't have to waste any energy," Sungmin said, who was now sitting on the ground trying to regain strength. I laughed at them as we all walked, some attempting, into the apartment lobby and to the elevator.

"That was a fun shopping trip," I said, walking into the elevator first. "Thank you for paying for my things you guys, I appreciate it…one day I will repay you." I bit my lip.

As soon as we reached the right floor we all raced down the hallway towards Super Juniors section. Kibum unlocked the door and all 13 members squeezed into the apartment. I ran into my room and laid out all the things I had bought; 6 pairs of pants/shorts, 8 shirts, 3 sweaters, 10 undergarments, 2 pairs of pajamas and 2 pairs of shoes, 'Damn that cost a lot…' I noticed the bag sitting on the same chair that I saw it on last night; I never got the chance to look in it. I picked it up and sat down on the crowded bed. I pulled out my book ('The Host'), my ipod, camera, wallet and glasses. I could finally listen to my music, BONUS! I grabbed my camera, putting it in my pocket as I walked into the living room. "All you need it love! Love! Love is all you need!" That was me randomly bursting into song, which I often tend to do, no joke. All the Super Junior members were gathered in the living room in front of the TV. "Yo, yo, yo! It's time for a video documentary…I'm gunna send it to my friends in Canada." I grabbed my camera from my pocket. I turned it on and to the video setting, I clicked the record button. "Ok who first?!"

The boys seemed to be glued to the screen. "Come on guys, this is really important to me…please…I'll make you some kind of foreign dish from Canada…" Nope, nothing. "Fine…Kangin, you first! All I need you to do is say 'hi' to Megan, Carleigh and Chanelle, and then you can say anything you want, in English."

He sighed. "Hi Megan n' Carleigh! You so gorgeous!" I burst out laughing and almost dropped the camera.

"Ok, ok, thanks Kangin," I said trying to hold back my laughter. "Alright, Yesung you're next, you're Carleigh's favourite member."

He stood up off the couch and bowed in front of the camera. "Hello Megan! Carleigh…" he did a little I love you sign with his arms over his head and kicking up his heal. "Haha, alright Sungmin and Kyuhyun! You're Megan's favorites…"

They stood in front of the camera and waved with both their hands. "Hey! Do you're imitations Sungmin of Brian Joo and Kyuhyun of Aladdin!"

"L-L-Lemonade-duh!" Sungmin sang, moving his head side-to-side. I copied him and laughed. I pointed Kyuhyun, which was his cue. "I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid!"

"Woo!" I said clapping, before Eunhyuk barged in between Sungmin and Kyuhyun before saying, "Omma Okay!" and winked at the camera. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to shake the camera from laughing so hard.

Alright, so I'll admit, the videoing took a lot longer than I was hoping, because SOME of the guys were being difficult. But I eventually I got all of them to sing and dance to miracle, which I got on tape. All I needed was to put it on the computer somehow and send it to Meg and Carleigh.

The day went by quite quickly after that. Although, we had spent most of morning and early afternoon at the mall. We had already eaten dinner and we were, once again, all gathered in the living room.

"You never told us who your favourite member was…" Yesung said from beside me.

I sat there thinking. "Well, I love all you guys, it's hard to just say one member…but I first came to like Leeteuk, then Eunhyuk…" I looked down, "now I like Hankyung a lot too, but I want all of you guys to remember all you guys are awesome and I like every one of you."

I looked up again. "Like Ryeowook, you have the voice of an angel and I you have a really nice personality. Kangin…you're just hilarious and you remind me of my brother…" Oh great, here come the tears! "Siwon, my church brotha! You're a really nice guy…" I laughed to myself a little, before I proceeded.

"Ah, Kibummie! You, you my friend have the most breathtaking smile, no joke," and that was when I began to blush, "Hankyung, I must say you're an exceptional chef, and you've been really kind to me while I've been here, like all of you have. You're also a good dancer, which brings me to Eunhyuk, oh Eunhyuk, you are also an awesome dancer and you're really funny," I took a deep breath, 'haha, oh man, I'm almost out of compliments', "Kyuhyun, you too have an amazing voice, same with Yesung and you 2 have been kind to me while I've been here. Ah, Shindong, dude you're not fat! Don't listen to anyone who calls you that, so you keep eating! You're a cool dude. Donghae, you, like Hankyung and Eunhyuk are an awesome dancer and have a personality much like one of my best friends," MORE TEARS! NO!

"Right, -sniff-, Heechul, you're extremely crazy and you are also very funny, you don't care what people think of you, that's what I admire about you, about all of you! Sungmin, aww, Sungmin, when I was back in Canada I always said 'how can one person hold so much cuteness!?'" I laughed, "Leeteuk, the leader, you, well you are….beautiful, seriously though, and you're a great leader, no matter how many times you tell yourself you're not, well just remember what I said," I took a deep breath 'wow that was a lot of compliments'. I looked down at my entwined hands and let my hair fall over my face, I peeked up. All the guys were smiling. I smiled back crookedly, as if I wasn't sure of myself.


End file.
